User talk:Gknee19
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Gknee19! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW hey hey gknee. lets meet on cp. im at server mukluk on the tree house. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 00:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I didnt know u were hat pops sister!--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 20:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day Party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) hi Happy65 here hi here . its happy65 . Pingali moi is a little freind of mine because i go shopping at her shop tyhe icy shop . before you came she was top contributor 5 , then she dropped down and you no alexxedo who is jewish well she went up .